Papa's Pancakeria To Go!
Papa's Pancakeria To Go! is the eighth To Go! game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on September 6, 2018 and was officially released on October 29, 2018. Announcement Hey Everyone! We are excited to announce that Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Will be coming soon to iPhone and Android phones!!! Release date soon! Previews * 09/06/18: Papa's Pancakeria To Go! is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11295 * 09/11/18: Sneak Peek: Start of the Day http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11339 * 09/20/18: Sneak Peek: Pirate Bash!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11389 * 09/27/18: Sneak Peek: Who is Liezel? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11404 *'10/02/18': Sneak Peek: Pets on the Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11414 *'10/09/18': Sneak Peek: Grill Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11451 *'10/16/18': Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11484 *'10/23/18': Sneak Peek: Drink Station and Launch Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11520 *'10/29/18': OUT NOW! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11556 Stations *Order Station *Grill Station *Build Station *Drink Station Customers * Peggy (Tutorial) * Taylor (After Tutorial) * Cherissa (Random) * Nick (Random) * Tony (Random) * Mary (Random) * LePete (Time) * Kingsley (Time) * Perri (Time) * Alberto (Time) * Lisa (Time) * Matt (Time) * Rita (Time) * Clover (Time) * Moe (Time) * Rudy (Time) * Foodini (Time) * Ninjoy (Time) * Professor Fitz (Time) * Mousse (Time) * Pinch Hitwell (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Yui (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Iggy (Time) * Koilee (Time) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Wylan B (Time) * Mindy (Time) * Edoardo Romano (Time) * Scooter (Time) * Amy (Time) * Greg (Time) * Carlo Romano (Time) * Skyler (Time) * Edna (Time) * Skip (Time) * Olivia (Time) * Zoe (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Cletus (Time) * Penny (Time) * Mandi (Time) * Connor (Time) * Mitch (Time) * Janana (Day 2) * Vincent (Rank 2) * Big Pauly (Rank 3) * Brody (Rank 4) * Trishna (Rank 5) * Utah (Rank 6) * Hacky Zak (Rank 7) * Chuck (Rank 8) * Nevada (Rank 9) * Wally (Rank 10) * Boomer (Rank 11) * Marty (Rank 12) * Elle (Rank 13) * Shannon (Rank 14) * Roy (Rank 15) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 16) * Whippa (Rank 17) * Steven (Rank 18) * Allan (Rank 19) * Cameo (Rank 20) * Captain Cori (Rank 21) * Indigo (Rank 22) * Robby (Rank 23) * Gremmie (Rank 24) * Hugo (Rank 25) * Willow (Rank 26) * Whiff (Rank 27) * Sasha (Rank 28) * Akari (Rank 29) * Rico (Rank 30) * Sienna (Rank 31) * Timm (Rank 32) * Deano (Rank 33) * Ember (Rank 34) * Wendy (Rank 35) * Santa (Rank 36) * Olga (Rank 37) * Fernanda (Rank 38) * Chester (Rank 39) * Sue (Rank 40) * Xolo (Rank 41) * Bruna Romano (Rank 42) * Hope (Rank 43) * Sarge Fan (Rank 44) * Ivy (Rank 45) * Scarlett (Rank 46) * Radlynn (Rank 47) * Clair (Rank 48) * Kayla (Rank 49) * Yippy (Rank 50) * Georgito (Rank 51) * Gino Romano (Rank 52) * Julep (Rank 53) * Doan (Rank 54) * James (Rank 55) * Tohru (Rank 56) * Cecilia (Rank 57) * Austin (Rank 58) * Liezel (Rank 59) * Crystal (Rank 60) * Maggie (Rank 61) * Franco (Rank 62) * Kenji (Rank 63) * Rhonda (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers * Hank (Monday) * Emmlette (Tuesday) * Kahuna (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Johnny (Friday) * Xandra (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals * Liezel Holidays * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 6) (Favored by Chuck, Hacky Zak, Kingsley, LePete, Nevada, Nick, Trishna, Utah, & Wally) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 11) (Favored by Alberto, Boomer, Elle, Lisa, Marty, Perri, Roy & Shannon) * BavariaFest (August) (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow on Rank 16) (Favored by Allan, Big Pauly, Cameo, Clover, Janana, Matt, Mayor Mallow, Rita, Steven, Taylor, & Whippa) * Pirate Bash (September) (Unlocked with Captain Cori on Rank 21) (Favored by Brody, Captain Cori, Foodini, Gremmie, Hugo, Indigo, Moe, Robby & Rudy) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26) (Favored by Akari, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Rico, Sasha, Tony, Vincent, Whiff & Willow) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 31) (Favored by Bertha, Deano, Ember, Mousse, Pinch Hitwell, Sienna, Yui, Timm & Wendy) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 36) (Favored by Cherissa, Chester, Fernanda, Koilee, Iggy, Olga, Ripley, Santa & Sue) * New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 41) (Favored by Bruna Romano, Duke Gotcha, Edoardo Romano, Hope, Ivy, Mindy, Sarge Fan, Wylan B & Xolo) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 46) (Favored by Amy, Carlo Romano, Clair, Greg, Kayla, Mary, Radlynn, Scarlett, Scooter & Yippy) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 51) (Favored by Doan, Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, James, Julep, Olivia, Skip & Skyler) * Cherry Blossom Festival (April) (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 56) (Favored by Austin, Cecilia, Cletus, Crystal, Liezel, Mandi, Peggy, Penny, Tohru, Vicky & Zoe) * Cinco de Mayo (May) (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 61) (Favored by Connor, Franco, Kenji, Maggie, Mitch, Papa Louie & Rhonda) Minigames * Spin N' Sauce (Sunday) * Rico's Chiliworks (Monday) * Fashion Flambé (Tuesday) * Jojo's Burger Slots (Wednesday) * Slider Escape (Thursday) * Mitch's Mess (Friday) * Maple Shot (Saturday) Ingredients Bases *Pancakes (Start) *French Toast (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 4) *Waffle (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 20) Grill Mixables *Chocolate Chip Mix (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 3) *Blueberry Mix (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 10) *Pecan Mix (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 31) *Bacon Mix (Unlocked with James at Rank 55) Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked with Janana at Day 2) *Raspberries (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 15) *Powdered Sugar (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 20) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 30) *Cinnamon (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 35) *Strawberries (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 45) Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Vincent at Rank 2) *Honey (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 25) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 40) Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 5) *Milk (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 50) *Tea (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 60) Drink Cup Sizes *Small Cup (Start) *Large Cup (Start) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Ice (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 5) *Cocoa (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 25) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of a topper, one syrup, one topping, and one drink. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first To Go! Gameria to have Cherry Blossom Festival and Pirate Bash as holidays. *When making a custom worker with Scarlett's hairstyle, it will come with Scarlett's earing. *Mitch can be your last customer as he's the last time customer to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a Special. *This is the first game that LePete has appeared in where he is not a closer. *The filler customer order goes the same way as the HD version, meaning after the player has unlocked Yui, no filler customers are unlocked until Ripley when you reach Christmas. Gallery Papa's Pancakeria To Go iphonex.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo01.jpg PPCKTG_blog_outside1.jpg Sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo02.jpg Blog_piratebash.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo03.jpg Liezel.jpg Liezel2.jpg blog_order01.jpg blog_order021.jpg blog_order03.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo05.jpg blog_grillv (Pancakeria_To_Go!).jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo06.jpg Blog_build_011.jpg Blog_build_02.jpg Blog_build_03.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo07.jpg togo_skyscraper_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_01a_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_02a_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_03a_pancakeriatogo.jpg screenshot_togo_04a_pancakeriatogo.jpg webpage_icon_pancakeriatogo.jpg Blog_drink.jpg Blog_countdownstart.jpg Sneakpeek_pancakeriatogo08.jpg FB_IMG_1540421419448.jpg Papas_Pancakeria_To_Go_4_Days!.png DqcSp0uWkAAdBoO.jpg_large.png Papas_Pancakeria_To_Go_2_Days!.png Papas_Pancakeria_To_Go_1_Day!.png Pirate Bash Clothes1.png Pirate Bash Clothes2.png 16ED4CDC-8216-45EE-A524-156AB8821DA0.jpeg 45013168_2019685091625430_6924058000701259776_n.jpg 45092011_2019685128292093_7990006198520774656_n.jpg 45231261_2020747794852493_3349604277860433920_o.jpg|Sticker 28 unlocked! 45211761_2111792119134279_1641042244284710912_n.png|Perfect for the critic 45388072_635340543587577_7619052325591580672_n.png 45411316_2205866969446969_1346420437105508352_n.png|Glitch Screen Shot 2018-11-06 at 9.20.33 PM.png web_promo_banner_pancakeriaTG.jpg papaspancakeriatogoicon.jpg Pancakeria To Go! FaceBook Banner.jpg 47105234_2088928814478481_8243904964045307904_n.png|Perfect Halloween 9458A6EB-8A40-4302-9E46-720401826F1A.png|Indigo watches the rise of Morning Glory! D5C44FC7-193D-44D8-855E-06B5941081A8.png CF095440-E75E-4289-AC6A-50610FA6847E.png EACDD7F1-95DE-41D1-8291-A584A3F75390.png F7D15C65-8773-4DFC-80E4-FB92F35B7665.png|Obtaining Costumed Closers on Emmlette Perfect! 69E73194-D6F2-4212-B600-F08CBFC7DD40.png 5BEA177A-4492-4988-AE8E-D12EC01B67D0.png|Wildberry Wendy sticker achieved! 59AA4924-88E7-49D2-B322-5DE852603B0D.png 8A0AEA8E-3739-442A-B80D-365C7D567F29.png|Chocolate Chuck, 2 Thumbs Up! A40FCEEB-8DB7-42F6-B8A0-FB05631BF7D4.png 3CD44842-D773-47EC-9722-682AECB5FB2C.png|Raspberry Romano F1CCA269-E479-452E-A6A5-BE966FC97201.png|CinnaMindy BEDF2B5F-B0C4-4E6E-BBA0-010D4298E7B2.png|Strawberry Mary: Silver Medal Style! B6DBD8D7-66B6-404C-9CE2-EE2C3F9FD410.png 2FC31044-2B1F-4B62-BA16-400C48B09345.png A8C4DE5F-25CD-4970-98D8-C7471699C696.png 31002C7F-892E-46EB-8B08-B42B78AAA1FC.png D4694CA9-0261-4F32-9FB1-868EE7C83440.png D37BFCE7-A69C-49D3-B17C-C4002E96AF2B.png|Deano Delight 06AD8192-F831-4142-BAD2-D31B3DC9FFC1.png 219FF694-2E03-4218-9D68-9CF37D9F6331.png 5375AAEE-F803-4B5F-AEE5-2813408CFCE6.png 6CCE6141-C6FD-4170-97AB-8C62A0AC5B92.png 9769F2B4-3FC0-4279-8621-D6BE10EEC0B8.png|Breakfast Buckle 034BC66E-F311-46F4-A2D1-CDF4CBBDB936.png|Lumberjack Johnny C89A0869-357A-41B9-AFF2-1C8EE440395B.png|Getting The Gang’s All Here Sticker with Mitch 22031E98-CE4F-4032-A0B4-81730CF2EAA6.png|Delicious Eggy Weggy Bread!!! 4313B4E2-FF18-4D33-92FC-644F8F65A806.png|Elle of the Brunch 48972841 2245269512357603 7214180404436140032 n.png 48373567 581599612263387 8247092972240240640 n.png 48384197 585744055184209 7363880677789401088 n.png 48421890 343849013107337 5242083773192863744 n.png C190B011-6569-40C7-BE3D-9C5DFC518302.png|Perfect New Year 2019 36D84B0B-40AC-49CF-9566-A715003C6BEA.png 9804CF82-EB0B-41B8-B8C0-22EFA5AC488A.png Papas Pancakeria To Go_2018-12-25-15-33-31.png 64287F3C-7358-4760-A022-3CAAF49B2088.png E6E91392-C51F-4F1D-B45E-A2CE2D59AB1F.png D6324272-030A-4DCB-881A-876D7A1E6767.png es:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! pl:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! zh:老爹煎饼店To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2018 Games Category:Games With Holidays